


Soaring Love

by Wolfs_hunt1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_hunt1/pseuds/Wolfs_hunt1
Summary: AU Right after the marauder's era, when Severus started teaching, but more modern-ish times, he started teaching at 21, they're 25 in this (so everyone is overage and legal)
Relationships: snape / reader - Relationship
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For so long I’ve been wanting to write HP fanfic, but i’ve been puting it off. Well not anymore. I’m starting with this fandom that i love so much, so bare with me for a bit XD

As the new teacher at Hogwarts, you were invited to arrive a few weeks earlier so that you could get your bearings of the castle before it was filled with students.

And so that's what you did. You packed all your stuff from your small apartment, did an expansion spells in your bag, and a shrinking spell in all of your furniture, books, and clothes so they could all fit in it, and grabbed your broom, ready to fly to Hogwarts two weeks earlier.

You waited for the night, before flying away, less any muggle would notice, and once you were in the air, you flew as high as you could to get concealed by the low hanging clouds. The weather was relatively warm that you only needed a leather jacket to cut off the wind, and lights underneath you guided you until all you could see again was the inky darkness of the water.

You had been sent a letter from Dumbledor to be the new flying teacher, and you couldn't be more ecstatic about it. Flying was your passion, you could literally spend hours atop a broom just chilling and you would be happy about it. Aside from that, you would also be helping Madam Pomfrey at the hospital wing, just as an extra hand.

It took only a couple of hours to reach Hogsmead, and so you decided to stop for a butterbeer, or something a bit stronger before getting up to the castle. You walked inside and leaned your broom across the wall. You approached the bar and took a seat, being greeted by a smiling witch.

"Good night, dear, what will you have tonight?"

"I'll have butterbeer for starters, and maybe something to eat?"

"I'll get you some warm broth I got cooking, I don't remember seeing your face around?"

"I'm new, I'll be teaching up at the school, so I came a few days before the start of the term."

"Well, welcome to Hogsmeade, and I hope to see you more often, I'm Rosmerta. "

"(Y/L). Nice to meet you." she slid a mug of butterbeer your way and a bowl of steaming soup, followed by a shot glass of fire-whiskey, that you don't remember having ordered.

You confused face prompted a laugh from Rosmerta. "It's on the house, don't you worry." and she wandered off to tend to some of the tables. Well, you weren't about to waste it, so you picked up the glass, and doing a little toast to yourself you downed the contents of the glass feeling it burn your throat all the way down. A full warm stomach later and a couple more butterbeer and you were ready to climb the path up to the castle.

It was starting to be a bit late, around 11 pm, but you could still see some lights up on the castle, so at least there would be someone to point you in the right direction of your room. Getting to the great door, you knock, waiting for a bit untill the old wood cracks and opens ever so slowly, the light from the inside spiling in a straight beam on the cobblestone outside.

"Who is it?" an uninviting voice calls, before its owner sticks his head outside, and you can see the scowl the man is wearing.

"Hi. I'm (Y/N), the new teacher." this makes the man force a smile up to his lips instantly, and open more the door, bowing to you and inviting you in.

"I'm so sorry professor, we were not expecting you until the morning. I'm Filch, and this is Mrs. Norris." with this you notice the scruffy cat at his feet, looking very intently at you almost as if it was expecting you to do something incriminatory.

"I ended up traveling a few hours sooner, fewer muggles to see me fly on my broom. I hope it's not a problem, if the room isn't ready, I can go back to The Three Broomsticks and get a room there for the night…"

"No, no, not a problem at all, the elves will get it set up in a moment… you… didn't bring anything besides your broom?" he asks, searching for any luggage you might have been carrying.

"Oh don't worry, I have everything I need right here." you say, patting your bag. Filch visibly sags in releaved to hear this, obviously not wanting to haul heavy trunks up the stairs at this time of the night.

He takes you up some flights of stairs and then through some tapestries hiding secret doors, and then up some more stairs, this one smaller, making you have to walk behind him and not side by side. By the looks of it, you were in one of the towers of the castle, or at least you climbed enough stairs for it.

"Here it is, your room. Anything you need will be delivered by the elves, breakfast will be served tomorrow in the kitchen, since we're so few just yet, but if you need help finding it, just call for an elf, they will be more than happy to lead the way." Filch didn't even wait for you to thank him, he was already out the door and climbing down the stone steps.

You looked around the room, it was spacious, and had an archway in the middle, leading to an open bedroom, and a small door on the corner of it, that once opened revealed a small cozy bathroom. The entire space was completely empty besides a king-sized four-poster in the bedroom and a fireplace opposite it.

"Perfect." you whispered out loud. This way you could decorate the room to your liking with everything you had brought. You noticed the bed was freshly made, and a few more blankets were at the end of it. Despite being summer, you did notice the chill there was in the room, so you were thankful for the elf that left you an extra blanket.

you took off your jacket, and threw it onto the bed, making then your way to the bathroom to take a warm shower before turning in for the night. You acioed your toiletries out of your handbag and started to carefully lay them on the stone counter, just the basics for tonight. You could unpack all the rest tomorrow and over the next few weeks.

The shower wasn't anything too big, but it was spacious enough that you didn't hit your elbows on the walls. And despite the water being freezing when you turned it first, it was only a matter of seconds before the temperature evened out to allow a nice relaxing soak.

You didn't stay too long in the shower though, you were tired after all, and the couple of more fire-whiskeys Madame Rosmerta had goaded you to drink with her were making themselves felt. So you turned off the shower, toweled off, and got into your comfortable pair of pajamas, falling asleep a few minutes after getting the bed covers neatly around you.

It was barely any light outside when you wake up, groggily, a flash of pain shooting up your leg making you groan into the pillow uncomfortably. You pat your hand to the other side of the bed, trying to find your wand and once you feel your fingertips brushing over the wooden surface you grip it tightly, and call for your bag, making the small thing shoot from his place near the door into your hands.

You rummage the inside furiously trying to find a particular flask of the pain soothing potion or even of the balm for minor bruises you carried with you, the potion bottle appeared faster, and so you downed the contents of it as fast as you could, laying back down on the now cold pillow and waiting for it to take effect.

After some deep breaths you could feel the dull pain turning to a more manageable ache, and after a while more you didn't felt it at all, allowing you to get up and go get dressed, despite the early hours. You had attended Hogwarts a few years ago, but since your parents moved around so much, you only stayed for one year, having moved to another country right after. So getting acquainted with the castle was in order before all the students arrived.

You made the bed and grabbed your bag, you could unpack after exploring around a bit and having had breakfast. You pocketed your wand, and made your way to the door, having to squint at the little light streaming from the windows on the spiral staircase.

Your bedroom must have been on the sixth floor, or even seventh because of the number of twists and turns you had to climb down with the changing stairs working against you, but eventually you did reach the ground floor, near the doors to the great hall, that were closed at the moment. You dared a glance at your wristwatch and noticed that you had wasted more time trying to find your way down that you had wished to admit and was now 7:40, almost time for breakfast.

So now you had to find the kitchens so you could have breakfast with the rest of the faculty. Walking around and climbing down some stairs you found yourself in the lower parts of the castle, the dungeons, where a damp cold was rapidly creeping up to you and making you shiver and be thankful that you had brought your jacket down with you.

You did remember this part of the castle vividly since you spent so much time down here for potions and your common room. So the dark cold corridors weren't a problem to navigate, and the soft scent of sweet-smelling apple pie lead you right to a portrait of a fruit bowl, which was slightly opened and you could hear more noises coming from the inside.

You slowly walk over the portrait threshold and see right away some familiar faces, Dumbledore was talking to McGonagal, and you did notice that Flitwick was standing on the seat so he could reach the pastry plate in the middle of the wide table. Despite having only studied for a year at Hogwarts, their faces were some you wouldn't forget. That and the fact Dumbledore interview you for the position of flying professor. But there was a new face you didn't recognize.

He was draped in all black from head to toe, and his long hair reached the top of his shoulders, his long face was pulled into a half sneer, making his face wrinkle, but despite that, he still looked young.

"Ah, (Y/N), welcome. I hope you had a nice trip here?" Dumbledor asked with a soft and soothing voice.

"Good morning, everyone. Yes, I had a safe trip, flying over was no problem at all, and Mr. Filch took me in last night when I arrived."

"Well, we're not all here at school yet, but we can start with the introductions, although, I believe you are just one year younger than Severus here, so you two must have met already?" he's pointing to the dark-haired male, that was now looking pointedly at you, almost looking bored.

"I don't think I did, I'm (Y/N). Nice to meet you."

"Snape. Severus Snape." he doesn't look away from you, but you can feel that if he could he would be anywhere else than in this particular place. Guess this is going to be a complicated start of the year with him giving you suck a cold shouler right from the begining.


	2. Chapter 2

Breakfast is a breeze, compared to the cold shoulder Severus gives you all the time since then. But all the rest of the faculty treated you warmly since most of them had been your teacher from the year you had had in Hogwarts.

You go back to your room, to start unpacking. You look around for a few seconds, accessing the room, and well everything could go. You reach inside your bag and rummage for a few moments until you can feel your fingers brush over a rectangular wooden object, pulling it out to reveal a bookcase. You walked to the wall that had a window, and put the tiny toy-sized bookcase on the ground, taking out your wand and performing an enlargement charm to restore the bookcase back to its original size.

Taking a step back to look at it, and make sure it fitted in that corner, you start to take the rest of your furniture out and placing them on the ground before enlarging them back to normal so you could decorate your room before the school term would start. After all, you would be living here until the term of the year, so you wanted to make it feel as homey as you could.

Books were flying out of the bag, floating themselves to the shelves with a swish of your wand. and your clothes were folding themselves in the air, before neatly laying themselves at the bottom of the drawers. The room looked like chaos if someone were to walk in, but it was little by little getting tidier, looking like a proper room and not an empty dusty space.

It took you the entire day to finish, but once you did, the room resembled a better-looking copy of your previous apartment, and it also seemed to be bigger as well, wish wasn't complicated since it was an overpriced matchbox.

Once your room was fully furnished and all you had packed before coming to Hogwarts was fully stored away you walked down your tower, to go to one of the many school courtyards to soak in the sun and enjoy the rest of the afternoon exploring the castle grounds and getting reacquainted with them. The school was bigger than what you remembered, even more so now that you had more places you could go to without getting into trouble since you are no longer a student. So many new shortcuts and hidden passages you were afraid to get lost eventually. Maybe you should get a map of the place, just as a precaution.

During the two next weeks you still had before term started you spend most of it with Madam Pomfrey, getting to know the Hospital wing like the back of your hand and where all the potions and salves were stored. She also showed you to the teacher's ingredients cupboard, where you could take all ingredients you might need for anything at all, and the staff room where you would spend your free time between classes to rest and prepare for the next one.

\--- --- --- --- ---

The term has started but for a week, and already you could hear all the students complaining about the potions master and his classes, dreading the times they had to go to the cold damp dungeons to have potions. You never minded your potions professor when you had been in Hogwarts in your time, but from the small amount of time you had known Severus, you could see how the kids would dread him for his cold demeanor.

Your first year's classes hadn't started yet, so you had a bit more time to prepare them for next week when the easily impressed youngsters would be having their first flying class. You had prepared a simple first day, to just teach them the basics, and let them have a bit of fun at the end of the class. If they all behaved.

The older years had started their flying classes though and they were taking it pretty well to the fact they had a new flying instructor. They already knew the basics of flying, so they really enjoyed the practical classes where they learned different maneuvers and how to play quidditch. They were all extremely excited, especially second years, since they would have the opportunity to try out for the teams in a few weeks, so they were all showing off their moves and speed on the brooms to try and impress the team's captains.

In the meantime, you were being kept busy helping out Madame Pomfrey, that had asked you to help her with bandaging and healing some students that seem to attract trouble since day one. One second year, in particular, that seemed to have been pricked repeatedly in an herbology class by a particular spiteful Spiky Prickly Plant, that kept shooting its thorns directly at him, no matter how far he backed away.

With both classes and helping out in the hospital wing, you were being kept pretty busy, often time getting to your room existed and ready to sleep right away. Especially after the night, you had night patrol walking the corridors at night to make sure no student was out of bed after hours. Waking up after those days was harsh, and often time you wished you didn't have morning classes to give, so you could stay in bed for a few more minutes to soak in the warmth of the heavy blankets, that were a welcome addition to your bed once the temperature in the castle started to drop on the last months of the year.

Often you found yourself, in your free time, down at the quidditch pitch, just soaring calmly in your broom, letting it float in the gentle breeze, laying down in your broom while looking up at the passing clouds. Sometimes you timed yourself, racing around the goalposts and back to see if you still had in you to do all the maneuvers in a timely manner. Trying to beat your own personal best times. All this made time pass so quickly that it was almost Christmas break when you blinked next.

It's been a tiresome week, so once you reach your room you basically pass out from exhaustion in your comfy four-poster and sleep on. At least until you are rudely awoken by the shooting pain in your leg and back, causing you to almost jump from the bed because of it. You try to take deep calming breaths to try and clear your head long enough to get up and limp to your desk where you kept your spare potions, only to find all the bottles empty, the pain giving an extra jolt through you as if mocking you for not being prepared.

You made up your mind and start walking to the supply cupboard, many many flights of stairs below you. You curse every step of the way, cursing whoever thought having that many stairs were a good idea. thirty painful minutes later you find yourself searching the cupboard in search of the correct ingredients only to find that there was no dragon liver in it. You sighed and started to walk over to the potion classroom down in the dungeons, there should be some in the storage of the ingredients there, or… you though, if you went directly to Severus office, he would have some for sure.

Taking the solution that provided you with certainty and not a 'might have' you decided to walk to Severus office, a crushing pain in your leg almost rendering it useless, making you have to clutch at the walls for support so you wouldn't collapse.

You walked down the corridor and knocked on the door, not expecting at all the gruff voice that came from the inside, sounding tired and annoyed to be getting disturbed at this late hour. You opened the door and walked in, slowly, taking in all the details of Severus' office. You could see him at his desk, buried behind heavy potion tomes, reading them diligently and taking in its knowledge.

"Good night Severus." you say in a low voice.

"(Y/N). It's late, should you not be asleep?"

"I would, but I ran out of my potion for the pain. And ingredients were missing in the teacher's cupboard… so I thought you might have some here in your office. I just wasn't expecting you to still be awake at this time working." you could hear his sigh and the scrape of his chair while he rose, pointing at the chair in the corner of his office for you to take a seat.

"You do seem in a lot of pain, is everything alright?" despite his blank facade, there was worry in his voice when he asked it, walking to a small cauldron in the corner and lighting a fire underneath it and pouring some ingredients inside of it, starting to turn a murky grey color.

"It's from an old injury that never truly left. Sometimes the pain comes back, and I usually have potions to take, but my stash has run out without me noticing and replenishing it back. You know you can just give me some dragon liver and I'll be on my way back to my room where I can brew the potions myself, no need to burned you with it."

"No need for that, I am after all the potions master in this school. I am more than capable of making you the potions and it would be no burned what so ever." he interrupts you, making you sink down further into the plush of the chair you were seated on.

"Very well then." you concede, while you keep watching him move around his office collecting all the ingredients he would need to make the potions, and then adding them to the steaming cauldron, the liquid inside changing colors occasionally.

"You know, you can let me be the one brewing them from now on, that way you would make sure you always have a reserved stash brewed on time, whenever you might need them." the offer surprised you. Severus was willingly offering himself to go out of his way to brew you your pain potions whenever you would need some more, and that seemed so out of character for him that you just stared blankly at him for a few moments before nodding in agreement, not trusting your voice to make itself be heard with the amount of pain you were still on.

"Very well then." he said, getting his attention back to the potion bubbling away in his cauldron. The pain had subsided a bit, but not enough to let you go back up the stairs to your room. "Dumbledore said you used to be the greatest player on top of a broom Hogwarts had seen for a while." was he really trying to make small talk?

"Hum…. yes, I guess. I left Hogwarts in my third year, so I was only here for a little while. It was enough to get me noticed by some quidditch teams. But after my accident, no one would take the chances."

"Accident?"

"It was in my last year of school in Ilvermorny, I had already been invited to make the team of Haileybury Hammers once I finished the school year, when it happened. I was playing a school match when a rogue bludger came hurtling at me and made me fall from my broom." he was intently looking at you, while stirring the cauldron, not wanting to lose any part of the story.

"What happened next?"

"I broke almost every bone in my body, spent the rest of the school year in the hospital wing in a coma, recovering. I was at risk of never walking again, let alone pick up a broom, so the team revoked their invite, and after I recovered, no other team would take me in, they didn't want to risk it."

"And the pain?"

"It resurfaces once in a while, there's only so much magic can heal. So I use the potions to numb the pain so I can go on with the rest of my day." he was now searching his shelves for an empty bottle to pour the liquid potion inside of it, having one vial to you right away so you could take it. "Thank you, Severus." the potion took a few minutes to start working, but once it did, you could feel all the pain ebbing away right away, instead of just numbing it like your potions usually did. "This one is quite a strong potion."

"Well, I wouldn't be much of a potions master if I couldn't make the potions stronger. Besides you seemed about to pass out from the pain, so I thought something stronger could be of help."

"Thank you, once again for it."

"I'll have new batched ready for you every week, if you need more sooner let me know, for now, I'll bottle the rest of the cauldron and deliver it to you in the morning." he walked to the door to open it, so you started to rise from the chair so you could leave the man alone, he was clearly done with your presence bothering him so late into the night, when he surprised you by supporting your back with his arm, accompany you to the door and out to the cold dungeon. "I'll accompany you to your room, to make sure you don't fall."

"You don't need to, I'll be okay…" he interrupts you by making a dismissive sound and waving his other hand around.

"It's no big trouble, I couldn't sleep anyway, so maybe having a walk before going to bed will help. So… is that why you took the flying instructor's position here?" he asked after a long pause of somewhat awkward silence.

"Yes. Flying was my everything, my parents were always on the move, so I learned how to fly in a broom from a very young age, being up in the clouds was my safe haven. Flying was one of my only constants, I never keep many friends since I rarely stayed for even one year in the same school. Hogwarts was the only one I stayed more time. Once I woke up, and they told me I might not walk again I wasn't worried about it, really, I was more worried I would have to give up on flying in my broom." Severus looked at you once you said that, almost like he understood the pain of what had to give up on something that you loved doing did.

"Dumbledor talks highly of your skills, he even said he was most pleased that you took the position, and he could see you teach the first years with all the knowledge you had." that made you smile. The students were taking your classes very seriously and because of that, you always let them have little games at the end of your classes, like dodgeball, but on a broom, training their fast reflexes on the broom, and letting them have fun in the process.

"I'm glad I took the position. I missed the bustle hustle of quidditch, so teaching it is the next best thing. And the students make it worth it."

"They could do with more discipline and attention in classes." he complained, making you stifle a giggle by the annoyed look he had on his face while talking about the students. But you could still hear the fondness he held for teaching them. The two of you reached your door and after helping you inside, and making sure you wouldn't fall off, Severus walked to the door slowly. "Good night (Y/N)." he said and left without much noise, leaving you to think about all that happened since you walked down to the dungeons a couple of hours before.


End file.
